Saved Me
by ya1ya
Summary: Hinata is returning from a mission from Suna and stumbles upon a man who she thought she would never see, especially not passed out in the forest.


**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! It's been soo long since i've been on here! (Go easy on me :P)**

**Chapter One**

"Hyuuga-san, the Kazekage appreciates your aid in this visit. He knows that you are the best in spotting blocked chakra flows and he did not want to take a chance," exclaimed the sand shinobi who continued to press his forehead to the Hyuuga's toes showing his respect.

The dark-haired Hyuuga placed her hand on his shoulder to show that there was no need. "Please Kouji-san, there is no need for this. A mere thank you would have suffixed." A gentle smile appeared on her porcelain colored face.

Kouji blushed at her softness. "Hyuuga-san, you are too kind. I was ordered to treat you as if you were the Kazekage himself…" trailed Kouji as he got back on his feet.

"Yes, well, the Kazekage isn't here now is he?" Hinata attempted to lighten Kouji's serious stance, but it was proving to be difficult.

"The Kazekage hears everything through the sands Hyuuga-san."

"I guess I mustn't have you accustomed to go against your Kazekage's words, now should I Kouji-san?" teased Hinata with a soft laugh. Even though it had only been a couple of days since arriving in Suna, she relished in the moments where she would not be treated as a feared Hyuuga back in Konoha.

Kouji faltered slightly, "Uh, yes, Hyuuga-san." This was a surprise for Kouji; according to the Shinobi's of the Sand, the Hyuuga's were not known for their humane side. Yet, one of their strongest shinobi's was standing in front of him as if she weren't a Hyuuga at all. If it weren't for the lavendar eyes and hushed stories about the woman in front of him, Kouji would not have known of her stature.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata turned to the voice coming from the door. "Ah, Subaku-san. I've been looking for you. Kankuro's all well, I don't really know what or who he was sparring with, but I advise he stay away from them for a while."

Gaara walked to his desk and read through the medical report which Hinata had previously placed on his desk prior to his arrival.

"Kazekage-sama." Kouji bowed as Gaara grunted to show his acknowledgment.

"You may leave Kouji." Gaara sat in his large chair and waved to the seats in front of his desk indicating Hinata to sit. Kouji gave a small bow to Hinata and closed the door behind him.

"It really is quite different here compared to Konoha," muttered Hinata as she looked through the window to gaze at the sand dunes.

Gaara continued analyzing the report as if not hearing her. "I will pass your message to Kankuro about not moving for a period of time. How long do you believe he will be unconcious for?" he asked, without looking away from the papers.

"Probably not for a couple hours or so. He's not used to the strong changes in chakra flow in his body. It also doesn't help how the blocked tenketsu points were all around his neck." Even though Hinata's voice and face appeared to be void of emotion, her eyes showed her nervousness.

"Hmm, I see." Gaara placed the papers on his desk and looked to her. "I hope your short trip here was not too dreadful, since you had to arrive here quickly and had to travel alone."

The intensity of his gaze had always caused her thoughts to falter. "N-no. Not at all. It is always an honour to work with your people; they are very efficient! And the chance to test my skills in the forest all a-alone helps me grow stronger!" She didn't notice her tight grip on the arm chairs until Gaara broke their eye contact and glanced at her strained hands.

"Hinata."

The way he said her name had always caused something to stir within her. Ever since he first visited Konoha almost seven years ago.

The Chuunin exam had left them both in hardly desirable states - more so on Hinata's part. But due to Gaara's lack of control on Shukkaku he was physically weak due to his mental battles. At night when he closed his eyes, he would see blood splattered everywhere and the scent of decaying bodies surrounding him. The way the demon inside of him acted tormented his every peaceful thought. It showed him that he was evil and that it was impossible for any purity to ever approach him.

The first night in the hospital he realized he was not alone when he heard a pained sob on the bed to his left. It was the first time he noticed her. Being lost in his own mind caused him to turn off his senses. _'They must have brought her in through the day,'_ Gaara thought. '_Ah, it's the Hyuuga girl.'_

Gaara remembered that battle. The way she continued to fight off the male Hyuuga was commendable. Even though she knew she would lose, she would not give up. She gained his respect the moment she got up to face the hit which caused her to land in the hospital.

_'If she could get up to face the Hyuuga, I can get up now.' _Gaara winced at his sore muscles and sat up. When he edged his legs to the left he finally felt the gash which was dealt to him by Naruto in the previous battle. He growled lowly in pain and waited a moment before moving any more. Gaara took cautious steps as he approached the Hyuuga's bed. On the chart by her bed he read her name, _'Hinata.'_

Gaara gazed from her sweat covered bangs until his eyes reached her quivering lips. Her eyes were closed but she continued to whimper in fear. _'Nightmares. I know the feeling_,' Gaara thought to himself. He did not know why, it must have been because he knew the true horrors of nightmares, but he reached out and placed his rough hand onto her delicate cheek. He caressed her cheek until she ceased to whimper and returned to her calming slumber. Once sure she was at peace, he returned to his bed and stared out the window into the stars.

The next few nights were repeated. On the fourth night, when he stroked her cheek, he whispered her name. "Hinata." It was the first time he had heard her name be uttered from his lips. But at the sound of her name being called, her eyes fluttered open. Her glossed over lavender eyes stared into his cerulean ones as if in a trance. No sooner than when she opened her eyes did they close.

Gaara froze at the sudden action. For some reason he found comfort in soothing the pains of the Hyuuga that he only noticed a few days prior. He did not want that feeling to end and he thought he was in a dream for it granted him peace as well. But when she opened her eyes, it was as if he was ripped back into reality where he was the villain and no longer the hero.

The next day Hinata awoke after five days of unconsciousness and the first thing she noticed was how bright it was. The blazing sun glared against the ivory walls of the hospital, Hinata squinted against the strong rays until Gaara covered the windows with curtains.

Hinata squeaked at seeing Gaara. "S-subaku-san!" Her lavender eyes widened as she pulled her blanket up to her nose. "W-where? W-what?"

Hinata began to breathe in and out faster than normal until her eyes fluttered closed and back into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, Hinata regained consciousness but this time she realized she was in the hospital and relaxed. Feeling someone looking at her, she turned her head and was shocked once again to find Gaara Subaku staring straight at her. "I see you're awake. Hopefully you'll stay that way."

Gaara walked over to her bed, grabbed the glass of water sitting on the table and held it to her mouth. Hinata shocked, but would not deny her throat from the very much welcomed water. She continued to guzzle down the water as if it was air and almost choked when she tried to breathe in while drinking.

Once she caught her breath, the glass was held near her mouth in case she wanted more. Hinata gazed at the usual cold cerulean eyes but was greeted with surprisingly warm ones.

"Thank you," she whispered, as a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

"Hinata."

"Ah, yes Gaara?" Hinata's grip loosened against the arm chairs as Gaara's chair swivelled to face the window.

"I know it has been a while, but thank you. For coming to Suna..." His gruff voice softened as he continued, "It feels... peaceful with you around..."

Hinata's head dipped allowing her bangs to cover her eyes as silence surrounded them.

"When will you be returning to Konoha?"

"As soon as possible."

Once again, silence followed.

"You're mission here is complete. You may leave." Gaara's emotionless voice echoed throughout the room. He heard the sound of a chair scratch against the floor followed by footsteps stopping at the door. Before a click was heard, Hinata whispered, "Good bye, Gaara."

Sasuke clutched his arm in pain as he staggered a few feet away from his dead opponent. _'Finally, it's over... But why do I feel so hollow?'_

The fight between the two Uchiha's was not quick. It had lasted a couple of hours destroying the trees and earth which surrounded their battle ground. But even a battle between two strong shinobi's, only one could be the victor.

Sasuke stared at his brother's head and stared into empty black eyes. _'No one must take his powers...'_

He used the Great Fireball Technique, a common jutsu seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan. With flames surrounding his body, Itachi Uchiha's life was over._  
><em>


End file.
